STAR WARS and BABYLON 5: The Misplaced Jedi
by Dnarion
Summary: I have often wondered what would happen if a single Jedi Knight found himself stranded in the BABYLON 5 area of the space/time continuum. After all, you have the powerful Shadows and Vorlons with abilities beyond most in that story, but compared to a Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally…I wondered.
1. Prologue

Historian Note

As far as the STAR WARS is concerned; the misplaced Jedi comes from the time when Palpatine issued Order 66. He finds himself in the BABYLON 5 area of the continuum on August 1st, 2258…two days before the arrival of Mr. Morden to the station.

Purpose

I have often wondered what would happen if a single Jedi Knight found himself stranded in the BABYLON 5 area of the space/time continuum. After all, you have the powerful Shadows and Vorlons with abilities beyond most in that story, but compared to a Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally…I wondered. Thus, this story begins with the Jedi Knight surviving Order 66; only to find himself faced with a whole new set of challenges…bereft of his comrades. What will happen…even I don't know. The story will write itself as I type away. Perhaps the Jedi will found a new order here, or perhaps he will fail utterly. Perhaps nothing will really change for the characters in that story, or perhaps the Shadows will find themselves greatly challenged by the presence of a single Jedi that begins to train others. Literally anything could happen…the Jedi could even join the Shadows….falling to the Dark Side. What of the Rangers…those called the Anla'shok by the Minbari? Would they be even better if a Jedi is among them?

All of these could come out in this story, and more. Only time will truly tell what happens to the misplaced Jedi known as Dnarion Jade, and to the characters of the BABYLON 5 universe…

Prologue

In a galaxy far away….

I could feel the end of the war drawing to a close. The Force said as much to me, but I had the distinct feeling it would not be a good finish. In truth, I had not been comfortable with the war from the outset. Something had been wrong with it since the day it began at Geonosis. I had made knight rank that day, but the Battle of Geonosis should never have happened. Every instinct in me said that the war was a ruse…that it was only a manipulation against the Jedi. Part of this came from the clone troops the Republic had now. They had come at Geonosis seeming to come to the Jedi's rescue against the Separatists. Yet, how had the Republic managed to create such an army without the Senate's approval. The issue was still in debate right up to just before Geonosis. So, where had the clone army come from? This was a valid point as far as I was concerned. Of course, I also knew there were two very elusive Sith out in the galaxy, and that nothing should be taken for granted. One was the master whose apprentice had been slain by Kenobi on Naboo. The other was the new apprentice; for I could not believe the Sith would simply remain very long without a new apprentice to replace the lost one. Thus, my worry stemmed from the fact all was not as it appeared.

Count Dooku's explanation to Obi-wan Kenobi seemed the most valid. The enemy had somehow found a way to control the Senate. From that point on, everything coming from the Senate was suspect. The Sith were in control, but there was a greater problem that had long worried me. Dooku had clearly turned to the Dark Side. As such, he had to be the other Sith Lord. If that was the case, then the Republic and Jedi were in deadly peril. The enemy had a Sith on one side, and then another on the opposite side. Caught in the center were the Jedi. In that case, that meant the Jedi were truly the target…the Republic being a bonus. With Darth Sidious controlling the Republic, and Dooku controlling the Separatists….there was nothing we could do. The enemy had the Jedi cornered, and I knew it. The creation and sudden arrival of the clone army disturbed me, because it felt like the Sith had been behind their creation…not the Republic. As such, I didn't trust the clones. Worked alongside them as I had in major conflicts; I still didn't trust them. As I launched from the frigate Katana dreadnaught, Redemption, I pondered just when this mess had actually begun. My Athersprite starfighter sped out into space with the rest of Emerald Squadron right behind me.

Then, it all clicked into place, and I paled from the sudden revelation. We were in more trouble than I realized, and had been since before the war began. The Trade Federation dispute at Naboo had been the true beginning. After all, what had come out of that conflict…a bitter Trade Federation, and the rise of Palpatine to Chancellor? Had it all been staged by the Sith Master in order to win the sympathy vote for Chancellor? Who was now in charge long after the term of office was over? Palpatine was. Who had been allowing the constitution to change over and over and over again for the last several years? Palpatine had. It all suddenly pointed towards the current Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Dooku was right…the Republic was already in the hands of the Sith, but so were the Separatists. The Jedi were caught in the center…there was very little way out now.

No sooner had I thought this did the Force suddenly boil with pain and death. I blinked back tears from the agony I felt through the Force as one Jedi after another was suddenly slain. Their deaths reached me through the Force, and it shook me to the very core. The events were swift and came nearly all at once. The Sith had struck…there could be no doubt, and with great success against the Jedi.

"Emerald Leader to squadron, prepare for battle. As of this moment, all Republic vessels are to be treated as question marks until further notice," I ordered acting upon the sensations even as they continued to stagger me in the cockpit of my fighter.

"Repeat that, Commander," came the response from my Ranger first officer from the Redemption.

"Any Republic vessel we encounter from this moment on is to be treated with caution and suspicion. The Force has warned me that the Jedi have just been savagely hurt in an en masse ambush. I suspect the clone troops of the Republic have turned on their Jedi commanders at the orders of the Sith Lord we have been seeking," I explained hurriedly.

It was then that three brand new Victory-class star destroyers arrived to bracket in the Redemption and Emerald Squadron. Already dozens of starfighters were launching from the three larger warships on an intercept with the Rangers and their Jedi commander.

"Jedi Dnarion Jade, you are hereby ordered to surrender at once or be destroyed for treason against the Republic," came the order only a moment later over the speakers of the Rangers starfighters and frigate.

"Negative. Jedi Dnarion will not surrender, nor will the Rangers. We are the true servants of the Republic. You will withdraw at once for your illegal order, or we will wipe as many of you out as we can," Lt. Commander Derec Tal answered firmly.

There were no further words spoken as the Republic ships closed in on the Redemption and her squadron of starfighters.

"Emerald Squadron, lock wings into attack position. Break and attack on my mark…Mark!" I ordered, and off the squadron split as their wings locked open for combat. In sets of two, the fighters went off in search of those that sought to destroy their commander. I, myself, went off after the first squadron to reach me alone. With the Force as my ally, not a single shot landed against the forward shields as I piloted my sleek starfighter right at the enemy. My own bursts of laser cannons wiped out two of the enemy as I passed between them, and came about in a move no other could make without he Force as their ally. Spinning around almost instantly, I pursued the first squadron's remaining fighters relentlessly…all too aware of the three other squadrons approaching rapidly behind me. One by one I wiped out the first squadron without mercy….sensing each one I killed was a member of the clone army. At the same time, I could sense the struggle of my pilots as they fought to desperately defeat their own targets. The Redemption was already firing on two of the star destroyers, but against three such massive warships…she was in more trouble than she ever had been. A Katana dreadnaught could take a pounding, but even she could not take that kind of punishment with impunity.

This battle then, I knew, was without hope. We could wreck unholy havoc on our foes, but in the end…I knew we would lose. Three squadrons bore down on me as I felt my pilots dying one by one out there in the cold of space. Half of Emerald Squadron was already dead, and Redemption was taking a serious pounding. They were costing the enemy, but even at two to one odds of losses for the enemy…it was not enough. The ambush, I mused, was well timed and planned.

"Come about, Rangers. Head for the Tyus Cluster. It's our only chance," I ordered my comrades, and the remaining pilots reacted in unison…disengaging from their dogfights to follow their leader. The Redemption, however, was much slower, and already heavily boxed in by the three star destroyers.

"Engines down….," static met the rest of what Derec was going to report. I glanced towards the dreadnaught just in time to see the fatal barrage that wiped out my command ship. With pursed lips into a thin line; I led the remaining four fighters towards the Tyus Cluster…their pursuit close behind.

"Step on it, Emerald!" I challenged them, and at flank speed the remainder of Emerald Squadron flew towards their destination. It, however, was just not enough. The enemy had planned their strike with great efficiency. These new enemy fighters were just a bit quicker than the Ranger's Y-wings, and I knew that unless they made it to the Tyus Cluster…they were finished. Not seeing any choice; I whipped my Athersprite fighter around. "Emerald, turn and fight. Break up their pursuit, and then head like hell is after you back to Tyus!"

Around the other four fighters came in a sharp bank, and began blasting away at their foes. The enemy was caught briefly unprepared for such a bold…and seemingly suicidal move. One whole squadron of the enemy fighters was destroyed before the enemy could recover from the desperate counter-attack. Back Emerald flew towards Tyus, but as they came back around a fourth star destroyer popped out right in front of them. So sudden was this move that two of the Rangers were instantly destroyed by incoming turbolaser fire, and a third slammed into the warship harmlessly. Only I and Verela remained…barely dodging the hulking star destroyer. Off we sped under the massive warship and off to Tyus with the enemy in hot pursuit. We were almost there.

"Boss, I don't see how we are getting out of this one!" Verela stated as new laser fire raked her aft shields. "There are too many of them!"

"Focus, Verela," I stated as calmly as I could…not daring to let fear touch me while I was using the Force. To do so would only bring me to the Dark Side, and that was something I could not allow. Faster than we had ever flown…using every trick we knew. The enemy, however, was relentless.

Just as we reached the border of the Tyus Cluster; I felt Verela die as her starfighter was incinerated by a new wave of laser fire. I was now the only one left of my group, and all the while…I could feel Jedi dying across the galaxy. I could not let despair get to me. While one Jedi remained…there would be hope. Perhaps it wouldn't be me, but I would do my best all the same. Into the cluster I flew…a navigational nightmare for any without exceptional piloting skills, and usually the Force as their ally. Those pursuing me were not nearly that good, and they didn't have my connection to the Force. Guided by the Force; I flew in where my foes would be at a disadvantage. Certainly the four star destroyers could not enter; for the mass of anomalies there would tear their ships apart. The safe passages were very narrow, and most were not known at all. Yet, the enemy fighters did not slow in their chase, and it cost them. One squadron remained foolishly spread out in a triangular formation. The same squadron almost completely vanished as the majority of them flew into dense pockets of gas, or were pulled in by nearby gravity wells from asteroids or worse. The rest of my enemies now narrowed their formations to better pursue me, but their reaction times were slower than mine. Here, navigation computers were nearly worthless, but I needed no such equipment to fly through the hazards of the Tyus. More and more of the enemy vanished in their attempt to reach me, but still the rest pursued me until at last one shot clipped my starboard wing.

I spun briefly out of control from the hit, and only through the Force was I able to steer my fighter past an asteroid that would have destroyed me. In doing so, however, I found my fighter entering a phenomenon that opened up right in front of me. Unable to avoid the strange anomaly; I chose to point my starfighter into the heart of it. The Force warned me to turn off my engines, and without hesitation…I did so. The moment I entered the event horizon; my little starfighter was pulled in for a rough ride. I kept the ship as steady as I could, but even with the Force as my ally…this was nearly too much for me. I turned all systems off as I realized the anomaly was going to short circuit my controls if I kept the ship turned on. Life support only did I keep, and that down to a minimum. After all, I had my flight suit on, and would be okay for few hours without full life support on. Eventually, however, the ride I found myself on was too rough, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

_I._

_August 1__st__, 2258_

_Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova was done with the Raiders. They had been causing Babylon 5 nothing but trouble for several months now, and very few survived their raids. In response to this, Susan had gained permission from her CO: Commander Jeffery Sinclair to take out Delta Squadron on a patrol in the hopes of finding the Raiders before they struck again. At the very least they would be on hand when the Raiders attacked, and might be able to stop further piracy and slaughter of innocents. Unlike raids in the past; these seemed to be well armed, and very well informed. Not that she didn't know from where, but Commander Sinclair had already dealt with that side of things…at least the supplying part. Information, however, was still getting to the Raiders with great ease, and it infuriated her to no end. She was not one for being made a fool out of, and thus far the Raiders had managed to do exactly that. She vowed this time would be quite different._

_The squadron had no sooner left the jump gate to normal space when her forward starfury radioed in._

"_Delta One, I've got an unidentified starfighter up ahead. The power levels on it indicate minimum life support only. She doesn't match the Raider profiles we have on hand…or any other for that matter."_

"_Confirmed, Delta Six. Delta Two, take over the lead here. Delta Six, I am on my way," Susan answered even as she directed her starfury towards the new item marked on her HUD. She found Delta Six hovering before daring to continue on towards the alien starfighter he had found. Only after she had passed him did Delta Six take up her wingman position, and the two of them advanced the rest of the way to their target. The sleek starfighter they found had no markings they had ever seen before. Her wings were painted emerald green, and there was a blazing golden energy blade of sorts for the ship's insignia on either wing. The starfighter drifted through space…her life support quite low according to Susan's scans of the ship. "Looks like she's been through a rough time," Ivanova added after surveying the ship. The vessel had scorch marks all over her from intense fighting._

"_Where do you think it comes from?" her wingman inquired with curiosity in his voice._

"_No clue," Ivanova whispered back as she gazed at the starfighter for a moment longer before switching her comm channel over. "This Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5, can you respond?"_

_At first nothing happened, but she wasn't really surprised. After all, the ship looked like it had been through hell. Then, there was a small burst of static over the channel before a voice answered back wearily._

"_Jedi Knight….Dnarion Jade, Commander of Emerald Squadron," I introduced myself tiredly. I could see the two starfighters hovering before my own, but neither ship bore any resemblance to starfighters I knew. Nor, to my satisfaction, did they carry any markings of those who had destroyed Redemption and my squadron. Things felt very strange to me as I gazed about at the stars. Nothing was recognizable…not even a little bit. In the distance, I could see something rather massive, and ten other tiny objects that I suspected were members of Ivanova's squadron._

"_Commander Dnarion, your ship is unfamiliar to us. Were you attacked by Raiders?" Susan asked me._

"_No, not a raiding party, Ma'am. It would take too long to explain, but suffice to say I am the only surviving member of my squadron after being severely ambushed," I told her. On the word ambushed, I froze and my eyes narrowed. "Raiders…they are coming, Ma'am," I warned sternly._

"_Wait, what?!" Susan replied back startled by my warning._

"_They are coming…be here in less than a minute," I warned again, and turned on my starfighter's systems. The Athersprite was a good ship, and I had kept her up to date with equipment and in peak performance. This served me in good stead now, because despite the rough ride and battle earlier…the ship came to life for me. Shields were recharged now, and swiftly I brought those back up even as I spun the fighter around to face the place I sensed the Raiders were coming from._

"_How do you…?" Ivanova began, but she didn't get to continue, because at that very moment a large warship along with eighteen starfighters matching the Raider's configuration jumped out of hyperspace….right where I was heading for on attack vector. She shook the stunned revelation away, and began her orders, "Delta Squadron, form up. Let's get these bastards!" Instantly, all of the remaining ten members of her squadron sped to her coordinates. "Delta Six, cover me, we are going in," she announced as she watched me zip my sleek starfighter towards the Raiders. "He has to be out of his mind," she said quietly as she sped after me._

_I, however, was not crazy. After the destruction of my squadron, and the way we had been betrayed…I was still very much in battle mode. Besides, I sensed these were vultures…these Raiders that Ivanova had inquired about. The Force, strange as it was here, was still the Force, and I let it flow through me and back out into the battle. The Raiders were not used to such aggression, and they certainly weren't used to being caught. The unusual design of my fighter startled them as I blew two of their ships apart with practiced ease. The rest began to scramble as the battlewagon began to turn in an effort to fight more effectively against Ivanova's approaching squadron. I didn't let up…not for a second. Murders these people were…I could sense that from them, and I could sense how pleased Ivanova was from catching them at last. It wasn't long before Ivanova's starfighters were soon engaging the rest of the Raiders. Yet, I noticed that as fast as her ships were…they were nowhere near as fast as my Athersprite. I also noticed that the Raiders had no shields for either their capital ship or their fighters. This made them easier targets to destroy, and I made scrap metal of them with each new pass. None of the enemy fighters could had the agility or speed of my own. Within moments, the Raiders were attempting to retreat, but I had no desire to simply chase them away. Onward I pursed them…wanting them put to an end. Unlike the others of this class; my starfighter actually a light set of concussion missiles…four to be exact. They would have done nothing against the star destroyers with their shields up, but against an unshielded capital ship like the Raiders had…it would be devastating._

_As such, I made one full pass over the Raider's battlewagon, and in doing so launched all four missiles at their warship. The result was perfect. The Raider's battlewagon blazed from the four direct hits…one to their engines, and another to their command center. As I sped away, the massive warship blew to pieces destroying four other of their fighters. The enemy attempted to scatter after this; for without their command ship to carry them…they couldn't escape to hyperspace….at least, not without help. Ivanova's squadron wiped the stars with them…relentless in finally putting their evil to an end. I helped with the mop up, but though I fought well with these new people…they were not my crew…not my pilots. The whole battle lasted less than five minutes, and I noticed that not a single one of her pilots had been killed. I couldn't listen in to their combat dialogue, but I could sense in the Force their unity…their ability to work together as a team. They were good pilots…much like the ones I had lost._

_Though this was a victory…it was overshadowed by the loss of my own people. I reached out with the Force to touch the Jedi that might have survived. To my stunned surprise…there weren't any, but not because they had perished. Instead, it was because the Force whispered to me that I was no longer anywhere near the Jedi. This confused me, and only then did I have my nav computer begin looking at where I had ended up. The computer, however, had no immediate answer for me, but said it would take a week to update our position…minimum. This baffled me even further. Where could I have ended up that it would take the navigation computer at least a week to figure it out?_

"_Commander Dnarion, this is Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova. I don't know how you knew they were coming, or how you can fly the way you do, but….well thanks. Now, I must ask you to return home with us to Babylon 5," came the leader of Delta Squadron's voice over my channel._

"_Understood, Ma'am. I am just glad to be of help. Lead the way, and I will follow however you wish," I replied easily…though my voice was quiet and a touch sad. Where ever I had ended up…there were no Jedi here, and the ones I had left behind were getting slaughtered. Had any survived? Briefly, the image of Yoda and Obi-wan came to me, and that gave me some comfort…though not much. Thus, at her direction, I was escorted back to the larger structure I had seen in the background. This, apparently, was a hyperspace gateway for smaller ships that didn't have jump capabilities. I found that rather intriguing to be sure, but said nothing about it as I was led in. As we traveled through hyperspace; I did not speak…there was too much on my mind from events that had transpired. The Sith had won…the Republic was now gone, and I was somewhere quite different…a long ways away from those I had called family and friend. They were all gone…either by death…or massive distance…gone. I wondered if I would ever see home again, but then it occurred to me that I was looking at this wrong._

_The Force had guided me through the Tyus Cluster to this point. The Force had done this for a reason, and I suddenly realized I was blessed to still be alive…away from others though I currently was. The Force had saved me…brought me to this moment…wherever here was. I decided that now was as good a time as any to meditate on my new surroundings. If the Force had indeed brought me here; then it had done so with a purpose. What that was beyond saving my life, and perhaps aiding these pilots briefly remained to be seen. Whatever the reason was; mediation on the Force was the answer…or at least the beginning to finding answers._

_I closed my eyes, and let the Force flow through me. The first thing I saw brought tears to my eyes. There, at the Jedi Temple I once called home, stood Anakin Skywalker leading a whole host of clone troops. Before long, the visions came to me of him slaying Jedi after Jedi…one after another…all of them…even the children. The temple was in flames. Anakin had fallen to the Sith…he was a Sith…the new apprentice after the death of Count Dooku. Tears streaked my face as I watched, but the scene changed to show Anakin battling Obi-wan on a volcanic planet. Laying nearby was Padme…the beautiful and courageous Senator from Naboo. Obi-wan defeated Anakin, but he didn't kill him. Another battle I saw between Grand Master Yoda and the new leader of the new Empire: Emperor Palpatine…the Sith Master who had orchestrated it all. Yoda failed, but he at least survived._

_The scene changed yet again to show Padme giving birth to twins, but it also showed she didn't survive. I wept even as I continued to see…for the twins could only be Anakin's children with her. The sheer sorrow of the things I had seen were just heart wrenching. Of all the evil that I had endured…this seemed the worst. Then, the Force showed me a new scene… a young man wielding a forest green lightsaber against dark armor clad Sith Lord. In the background I could see a very aged Palpatine laughing and watching with wicked interest. The young Jedi registered to me in the Force as one of the two twins born to Padme, and the armored Sith he fought was his father. There was hope it seemed, but I would not be there to help._

_New things I saw that I did not understand. A station there was…beautiful and shining against the night…all alone. Buzzing around it were fighters like the ones escorting me now, and somehow I knew this station was Babylon 5. This was where my escort had come from. There was light here…yes, Babylon 5 was a source of Light in the Force. There were what Mace Windu called shatterpoints in the Force. These were either people or places that affected events around them to a very large degree. Though I did not have nearly the same gift Mace Windu had…I could tell Babylon 5 was one such shatterpoint. Then, a new threat came to me…a man…a dark puppet for much darker masters. He had raven dark hair, an easy smile, but one that could make you feel uncomfortable, and he was deadly. From that moment on, I knew he was my enemy. A name floated to me in the Force: Morden. It was a name I would not forget. Around him were spidery things…nearly as tall as he was, but they were shadowy…blacker than space without stars, and they had many eyes upon their strange alien head. Each one of them seemed to have the power of a Dark Lord…only more so on some levels._

_That stunned me deeply. There were three such creatures around Morden. That each had such power was not to be taken lightly. I had dueled Count Dooku and survived, but only just so. That had been three years ago, and it had taken all I had to escape. Three such challenges or greater was going to be something I had never faced before, and I silently prayed I would when the time came. Of course, I had also grown in the Force for the past three years. Was it enough…I didn't know. Yet, these things were my new enemy…my newest challenge given by the Force, and something told me it was going to be a long battle. I sighed slightly at the thought of having such conflicts ahead of me, but I had failed to protect the Republic and the Jedi…perhaps I could help here…stop tragedy from hurting these people. Already I had been of aid to them by helping against the pirates we had just fought. That was a beginning._

_As the meditation continued; things became less clear. There were new alien races I saw…two in particular were at war with each other constantly. One had an almost lizard like quality to his skin, but not really scaly. He had no hair, was tall and powerfully built, and there was a keen intelligence in his red eyes. The other had a high sweeping arc of dark hair like some great fan, and was attired in dark purple like some noble from a great house. He had a shrewd look to him, and there was the thirst for power surrounding this particular alien. There, in the background of this second one stood Morden smiling, and I knew then that this race would be…or already was…being manipulated by my new enemy. To what purpose, I did not yet know, but I knew to keep an eye out for this race that Morden had an interest in. From the vision, I suspected that Morden was behind the reason for the attacks between these two races…at least in part._

_The vision showed me another race as well. These also had no hair, but were quite exotic and fair to gaze upon. Nine there were all clothed in grey, but of these nine only one was I focused on. The woman whose attention I had in the Force was beautiful even by Human standards. She had a bone crest at the back of her skull, and her skin was smooth and fair as ivory…but not overly pale. She carried herself with dignity, and there was an aura of power and authority about her…and Light. Here was one that I would have a pleasure in meeting. Her eyes were bright with wisdom and intelligence, but also held secrets. Behind her was another being…bulky and tall, and I could tell he was wearing an encounter suit of some sort…that his true form was inside. He too had Light about him, but there was something wrong as well. Whatever it was, I was unsure, but I knew he was somehow connected to the evil I was soon to be confronting._

_The Force whispered to me the names of each species, and for this I was grateful. At least I would not feel so left out or displaced. Narn was the name of the red eyed alien, and facing him was the race called Centauri. The beautiful race of the woman who held my attention were called Minbari. The spidery creatures Morden served were known only as Shadows; while the large encounter suit being was known as Vorlon. I was intrigued by these names, and the fact that Humans seemed to exist even out here…where ever here was. I was being called to serve…there could be no doubt now. These people needed me, but I wondered just what a single Jedi Knight could possibly do to help. I had no help from my companions…I didn't even have my ship and squadron to aid me. Yet, I remembered my thoughts as I fled the Sith ambush…while there was one Jedi alive…the light will shine still. Only in this case, I was the only Jedi left. It was now up to me to spread that light to others around me._

_Enough time must have passed to reach our destination, because soon we exited another large structure back to normal space. The squadron around me soon approached the very station I had seen in my visions: Babylon 5._

"_Just follow us in, Dnarion," Susan's voice came over the mic._

"_Affirmative, Ma'am," I answered, and followed her people in one by one. It wasn't long before my ship was docked. Several personnel came around the corner in grey uniforms…six in total. By their bearing; I knew these were security officers, and one of them appeared to be in charge of them. This particular person stepped away from his group even as two others came around. One of these was a dark skinned Human male in a darker uniform, and had an olive toned woman with him. There was a medical feel to these two newcomers. It seemed I had become quite popular, and quite suddenly. Just as their ships were very unfamiliar to me…no doubt the same was true in reverse concerning my own. I took the flight helmet off, and took a deep breath. These were people I would soon be working for unless I had completely missed what the Force was telling me. I slowly climbed out of the cockpit, and could feel all eyes on me…including Susan Ivanova's as she approached from her own starfighter. It was then that I realized she had contacted her CO about my arrival. Until I was known; they were taking no chances. Simple protocols were being followed: security in case of trouble, and medical to look me over. No matter where one went; some things were universal._

_I deliberately kept my hands away from my lightsaber attached to my belt on my left hip. The last thing I needed to do was to make them nervous…well, more than they already were._

"_Easy there," I said calmly as I raised my hands in a gesture of peace. "I am not here to harm any of you," I continued._

"_Good, then you won't mind turning over any weapons you have," Ivanova stated firmly._

_I didn't have the heart to tell her that even with the surrender of my lightsaber; I had the Force as my ally for a weapon should I need one. Instead, I simply unclipped my lightsaber, and presented it to the woman standing now before me with the man in grey right behind her and to the left. He seemed more at ease as the weapon came to his commander's hand._

"_Thank you for your cooperation, Dnarion. This is Michael Garibaldi, our Security Chief and Doctor Stephen Franklin, Chief of the Medlab facilities here. Do you have any documents to declare who you are?"_

"_You have part of it right now, Ma'am," I replied with a nod to the weapon in her hand. "A Jedi Knight's lightsaber is unique to each member of the Order. However, I suspect you all have never heard of the Jedi. The second part of my identity is here," I continued as I carefully fished out the data card containing my details._

_Susan and Michael went over critically when they realized it was smaller than the ones they carried, and of a design they were unfamiliar with. At the same time, Dr. Franklin began running a scan over me with his nurse close at hand. I smiled at both medical personnel friendly like in the hopes of setting them at ease. Franklin smiled back as did his nurse, and that put me a bit more at ease._

"_Been traveling long?" the Doctor inquired._

"_Longer than I would like, but I don't know the specifics. I have been on patrols and counter-raids against the Separatists for the last year without a real break. War will do that to you," I answered._

_Stephen turned towards his two comrades with a confused look. Where ever I was; the Separatists was not known, and clearly there was no immediate war going on that they knew of. "Battle fatigue is a dangerous thing if you have been in the field that long, Dnarion. Your vitals seem good though…better than most actually. Still, wouldn't hurt for you to get some refreshments and rest," he stated._

"_That sounds like a plan, Doc," I agreed readily._

"_We can't access your ID card, Dnarion. It may take us some time to adapt it to our systems. Meantime, I think the Commander would like to talk to you. You've been very cooperative, and even quite helpful. Please be patient," Susan said as she handed my lightsaber over to Michael…who promptly began examining it._

"_You called this a lightsaber," Michael said with a look of confusion._

"_That I did, Sir. If you flip the switch; a focused energy blade of plasma ignites from that port to about two feet. Each lightsaber can be a different color. In this case, mine is emerald. In the hands of a Jedi Knight…it is a weapon without parallel that I know of. In the hands of the one who forged it…it is even more effective," I explained._

_Michael studied the weapon a bit more closely, but he did not ignite my blade just yet. Instead, he simply clipped it to his belt for the moment, and Susan motioned for me to follow them. Soon, I was following the two officers with a six man escort behind me. Dr. Franklin and his nurse stayed with me._

"_Your starfighter seems to have seen a lot of action. How long was this war you were in?" Franklin asked me._

"_Five years, Doctor, five very long years," I said feeling a bit tired suddenly._

"_Five years!" the nurse exclaimed. "How come we haven't heard of such a long conflict?"_

"_I suspect I am not from your area, Ma'am. I don't even know where I am among the stars other than a station called Babylon 5…which I have never even heard of," I said quietly as we continued our trek to the nearest lift._

"_Where do you come from…the Outer Rim?" she asked._

"_Well, no. My homeworld is called Chandrila, and it is, at least where I come from, one of the systems near the Core," I explained, and then it dawned on me. I had not simply gone to a different part of my galaxy…such as Wild Space or the Unknown Regions. I had entered a whole new galaxy. It made sense that no one here knew of the Jedi Order, the Republic, or the war that we had been in. The phenomenon that had pulled me away from the pursing fighters had somehow transported me to another galaxy. There was, I realized, very little chance of me ever getting home now. Where ever I was now…this was home. I gulped hard at this realization._

"_Never heard of it," the Doctor confessed. I could only nod solemnly, and decided to take this time to study the station as we left the lift._

_No sooner had we done so did the being I knew to be a Vorlon glide out of the office I had been heading to. He stopped to gaze at me…the only eye he seemed to have narrowed. The entire escort came to a halt as the Vorlon gazed at me intently, and I could feel the power of him as he searched my mind and heart. I wasn't quite sure I should let him, but I decided to go ahead for the moment. Better to be cooperative for the moment than to appear rude._

"_Ambassador Kosh, is something wrong?" Susan asked with concern. The Commander must have noted the commotion, because out stepped a man clearly used to be in charge…older…looking around his late forties._

"_Problem, Ambassador?" the Commander inquired._

"_Unknown," came the nearly musical voice filled with power. Saying no more, Kosh simply bowed slightly to me, and then left. The senior officers exchanged glances of concern and curiosity about Kosh's reaction to me. After several moments of silence; the Commander turned to face me._

"_I'm Jeffery Sinclair, Commander of Babylon 5. Come in, and let's talk for a bit while you are brought some refreshments," he introduced himself with a firm handshake, and then led me inside. The other three senior officers followed me in, but the guards were redistributed outside. The nurse who had accompanied Stephen returned to the Medlab. "Susan was telling me how you helped them against the Raiders. Thank you," he began after sitting behind the desk, and motioned for me to sit as well. The other three officers took seats to the right of his desk quietly._

"_I was only too glad to be of service, Commander," I replied after sitting across from him._

"_She said your fighter was pretty badly scarred. I take it you have seen quite a bit of action previous to the battle with the Raiders," Sinclair continued. It really wasn't a question…more of a statement of fact. I merely nodded to his words. "She also said you had to be one of the best pilots she had ever seen. Coming from her; that is quite a compliment. Yet, your starfighter is hardly one we have ever encountered, and your insignia is foreign to us."_

"_As is all of your ships and uniforms, Commander, to me. It has occurred to me that during my last fight before Ivanova found me that I crossed from my galaxy to your own. At the very end while I was attempting escape a very lethal ambush…my starfighter ended up going through some kind of anomaly. It was a rather rough ride, and I blacked out from the severity of it. When I awoke, it was to the hail from your XO. Nothing here is familiar to me…not the stars, ships, people…except Humans apparently, or anything else for that matter. I suspect I can never go home. My ID I gave to your officers, but it will take them some time to find a way to make it compatible with your systems. I can tell you anything you want to know of me; though I would ask that what I reveal stays between you and your command staff….at least until you have spoken with me further. I desire this, because of the things which I can do may cause…alarm," I said to him without hesitation._

"_That is very cooperative of you, Dnarion. Yet, your claim of things you can do that may cause alarm both intrigues me and worries me. To what are you referring to?" Sinclair countered._

"_I have…as a Jedi Knight, I have what is called the Force as my ally. To put it briefly, it is an energy field that surrounds all things. Life creates the Force, and life helps it grow. It surrounds each and every one of us…binding us to the universe. Though the Force touches every one's lives; not all can actively feel it. Fewer still can actually call upon the Force to accomplish incredible feats. Some call this magic…others luck, but those of us who serve the Force know better. For example, I have the ability to move objects by using the Force to manipulate them without physically touching them," I told them all._

"_That is an absurd claim," Michael spoke up swiftly. "I've seen lots of things in my life, but things like what you claim are done by charlatans…or con artists."_

"_I have encountered such people before, Sir, but believe me…I can do what I claim, and more besides. Nay, that is no boast I make, but the absolute truth. Allow me…pick any object in the room, and tell me to move it to where you wish," I offered with a slight smile._

_Sinclair looked at his office for a moment, and then nodded to the tree in the corner. "Move that to the opposite corner," he instructed._

_I nodded, and then without turning in my chair…I closed my eyes, and let myself sink into the Force around me. The tree was where Sinclair had said it would be, and I reached out to the tree gently with the Force. Only moments later, the tree lifted up just enough to hover, and then began to move at my direction to the opposite corner. I took my time…not wishing to damage the tree, and gently sat it back down in the same manner. When I was done, I opened my eyes with a slight smile._

_The expressions on their faces ranged from disbelief to utter amazement. "How did you do that?" Michael challenged as he got up to check the floor and the tree for some trick. There was, of course, nothing to find._

"_He couldn't have set up anything, Michael. The man hasn't been here long enough, and we keep a pretty good security around the office area," Sinclair said soothingly._

_Garibaldi was stunned as he glanced back at me. Ivanova was not much better off, but she said nothing. Franklin chuckled in amusement and awe at what I had done._

_Sinclair, however, had already recovered. I found that quite remarkable, and noticed that he was strong in the Force….nearly as strong as Master Windu, but I sensed he was completely untrained._

"_That was a good show," Sinclair admitted with a nod of respect. "You mentioned that you can do more than just what you did."_

"_Yes, that is quite true, Commander. I can do quite a bit more, but here is not the place to show off the skills of a Jedi Knight. Nor have I yet rested or refreshed myself from two large battles. Using the Force costs the wielder energy. The Force may be infinite, Commander, but I am not. I have had to call upon it a great deal for these last two battles," I said with tiredness creeping into my tone._

"_Of course, Dnarion. Lt. Commander Ivanova will show you to your guest quarters, and you should have food ready for you by the time you get there," Sinclair stated as he stood up to shake my hand. I stood to clasp his hand, and nodded in thanks._

_Susan Ivanova was not amused at the idea of being near me, but she followed Sinclair's order without complaint. I knew the moment I left with her; the remaining three officers would be discussing what they just witnessed._

"_You do not seem comfortable with me now," I noted to her as I was escorted to the lift._

"_You saved our hides out there earlier, but the power you carry makes me uncomfortable," she admitted with a touch of sternness._

_I did not press the issue. She was who she was for a reason. I suspected there was abuse of such power…perhaps not like mine, but some kind of mental power, and it had tainted her view against such people._

_We were about to reach the quarters when the woman I had seen in my vision came walking down the hallway. She was beautiful…truly beautiful. While Susan was not bad to look at to be sure; this woman had an unearthly quality to her. I bowed reverently to her when she came closer, and she nodded respectfully in answer._

"_Ah, Lt. Commander, how was your mission?" the woman asked with a curious glance at me._

"_Actually, we got them. The Raiders will not be a problem for a while I think. We have this man to thank for part of that. Ambassador Delenn, this is Commander Dnarion Jade…a Jedi Knight. Dnarion, this is Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation," Susan said. She had paused just long enough to emphasize the words Jedi Knight. She kind of hoped Delenn could explain about them, but Delenn seemed even more curious rather than comprehending what a Jedi was._

"_The honor is mine to meet you, Noble Delenn. May the Light ever shine for you, and the stars never fade," I said in greeting with a bow as deep as I would have given to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order._

"_You honor me deeply, Commander Dnarion. I am sorry…I am not familiar with your order. It is not a Human one that came up in my studies," she said politely. "Nor have I ever heard such a Human name before."_

"_I am not from around here, Noble Delenn. My homeworld is far away now, but we can discuss such more if you so desire after I have rested, and after they have finished their investigation of me," I offered._

"_Of course, Commander. It is good that you were there to help them against these Raiders. Until we meet again," Delenn replied before bowing and turning to leave. I didn't have to glance over my shoulder to know she had turned to gaze at me before disappearing around the corner._

"_I'll give you this much…you're good with people. I don't think I have ever heard Delenn referred to that way before, and I think you surprised her…something rather difficult to do," Susan said._

"_As a Jedi Knight, battle alone was not our training. Healing, diplomacy, and investigations were among the things we learned. There are three different types of Jedi: Guardian, Counselor, and Sentinel. I am of the last type. Where the Guardians were more trained for battle, and the Counselors more for diplomacy…we Sentinels are trained for both. But, enough of such for now. I must rest. I don't think you will want me to be wandering around the station just yet; so I will remain here until you all summon me to our next meeting. Until then, Susan Ivanova. May the Force be with you," I said, and with a new bow of respect to her…I entered my quarters._

_My belongings had already been brought to my new quarters, and I swiftly took a good shower as well as refreshed myself with the meal I found waiting for me. Attired once more in a simple white tunic and pants; I went to the very comfortable bed…and was soon out cold. The Sith may have won, but I was alive, and though I was here where no Jedi were at…I was still called by the Force to serve. These people needed me…that much was certain. Even as I slept; I could feel the need for a Jedi's presence here among them. Babylon 5 was a magnificent place of Light, and I intended to make sure that this time…I protected that Light. I had failed to protect the Republic and my Jedi companions. Here, I was determined not to fail._

_As sleep claimed me, the Force gave me new visions. Visions of the Shadows gathering their forces…huge massive warships that looked like some black demonic spider straight from hell. Battles raged across the galaxy. A world I saw bombed from orbit by warships…ships that the Force told me were Centauri. I knew then the place was the Narn homeworld. The Enemy was preparing, and I knew that Morden as their agent would manipulate this terrible tragedy I had witnessed…unless I stopped him somehow. As before, many lives were at stake, and so was the freedom of the various people. Once more…I was called…._


End file.
